The Toasting
by FallenEmbers24
Summary: This is how I imagine Katniss and Peeta's toasting would go. One Shot.


"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Peeta asks me. I haven't looked at Peeta since we left our house in the victor's village.

"Yes." I say staring at the floor. I feel Peeta lift up my chin so I have to look him in the eye.

"Katniss, are you sure?" I smile at him.

"Of course I am." I say to re ensure him. He smiles back at me and then grabs my hand.

"Let's go in then." He says as he leads me into the Justice Building. We walk up hand in hand to the lady at the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The lady asks smiling at us.

"We would like to get married." Peeta says to the lady. The lady looks at us confused.

"I thought that you two were already married." The lady says. Peeta and I look at each other, we may have forgotten that everyone thought we had already gotten married before the third quarter quell.

"Can you keep a secret?" Peeta asks. The lady nods her head. "We were never married." The lady doesn't say anything as she hands us the form that can make our marriage official. We both sign it and hand it back to her.

"Best wishes for the future." The lady says as we exit the building. We walk hand in hand back to the victor's village. As we both already have a home each we don't need to get a new one. We decided that we would live in my home. We cross the threshold together and then go our separate ways. We didn't want to get changed in our nice clothes until after we went to the Justice Building. We didn't want everyone to see us; we've had enough attention for one life time. I enter my room where I left the white dress I rented the other day. With all the money I have I could have brought a brand new dress but I don't see why I should spend so much on something I will never wear again. I put my dress on and head down to where Peeta and I are going to make our fire. Peeta is already there in his nice clothes. Peeta looks handsome in his clothes and it makes me feel like I should have brought a nicer looking one. Peeta sees me and walks over to where I am standing.

"Katniss you look beautiful." He says to me as he gives me a light kiss on the cheek. "Stunning." I blush. Peeta leads me over to the stack of wood which we prepare together. We work together in silence but I take quick glances of him when he isn't looking. After we finish Peeta lights it on fire while I grab the bread. The fire crackles in front of us and I give Peeta the bread to toast it. He holds it over the fire and we stand there together watching the bread toast. After a while the bread starts becoming slightly black, it must be time for him to take it out. He doesn't though; he just lets the bread burn.

"Peeta what are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm burning the bread." He says simply.

"Why are yo-." I stop mid-sentence when I realise why he is burning it. I stay silent until he takes the burnt bread out of the fire. He turns and gives me the bread.

"Katniss sometimes my memory is fuzzy and some of my memories are still unclear to me but there is one memory that I can remember like it was yesterday. The day I threw you the bread." I start tearing up a bit. "Katniss why are you crying?"

"I-I just, you saved my life that day. I couldn't feed my family and I had no more energy left in me. You don't understand how much that bread helped me, helped us. Without it I am sure my mother would have starved to death, I would have starved and, and Prim." I look at the floor, avoiding Peeta's eyes again. For the second time today Peeta made me look at him. When I saw his blue caring eyes instead of crying even more like I thought I would, I ceased crying. Peeta always gave me strength so of course he would be the only one to help me stop crying just from being here. I break the bread in half and give Peeta one of them. We both eat our bread and then when we are done it is time to say some words about each other. Normally you just share the bread and then the ceremony is over but Peeta wanted us to make it unique. At first I thought it was unfair, I've never been good with words and Peeta is incredible with them. I changed my mind not too long after Peeta suggested it though, I realised that if doing this would make Peeta happy then I would. He has already done so much for me, plus this isn't the hardest thing I've ever done. Peeta starts first as this was his idea.

"Katniss, you already know that I have loved you since we were just little of kids. I have loved you since the day you sung in front of the whole class and the birds stopped to listen to you. Since that day I believe my love for you has never faulted. My memories may have been altered by the capitol; but I believe that in my heart I never stopped loving you. You are the strongest, most determined and beautiful person I have ever met. I love you Katniss and I will until the day I die." I started crying again and this time because I was happy. Now it's my turn and I start getting nervous. What if I can't tell Peeta how much I love him like he just did? I reach behind me planning to grab the piece of paper where I wrote down what I was going to say to Peeta, when I realise it was in my pocket of my clothes that I took off earlier. I guess I will just have to try and remember what I said.

"Peeta I didn't think I could let anyone else into my life or into my heart. I was afraid of losing them but something about you made me let you in. I don't know if it was your kindness or the way you always put people before you that made me let you in. What I do know is that these are only some of the few reasons why I am love with you." After I finished telling Peeta how I felt we both went and got changed back into our other clothes again. We then exited the house hand in hand to the forest outside of district 12. After Peeta had suggested we say a few words to each other I said that I wanted us to go walk in the forest after the toasting was complete. Peeta didn't say anything as I led him through the forest; he already knew where we were going. I could hear the water in the distance and I knew that we were close to the lake. When we got there Peeta laid down the blanket that he had carried for us to lay down on. When we were both settled down next to each other there were still now words spoken. This may have seen odd for us to not talk after such a big event but this was the way Peeta and I liked it. We cherish every moment we get that is silent and private. We've had enough attention because of the rebellion and games. Now every chance we get to be alone we take it. I turn on my side to look at Peeta who is staring up at the sky which is now dark. I snuggle closer to him and feel his arm go around me. I smile to myself; I love these moments when I am just with Peeta. When we are alone and we can leave our past behind, because during these moments the love for we have for each other is all that matters.


End file.
